


The Nymphomaniac Of Gorillaz (Gorillaz X Reader)

by redcobweb



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homoeroticism, Homosexuality, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcobweb/pseuds/redcobweb
Summary: During their final show of the Plastic Beach tour, Murdoc finds himself intrigued and amused by a fan, who he brings home that night. In a whirlwind of sexual curiosity, (y/n) becomes somewhat of a "favourite" throughout each member of the titular band, Gorillaz.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Reader, Noodle (Gorillaz)/Reader, Russel Hobbs/Reader, Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Closing Night

**Author's Note:**

> \- (she/her) pronouns  
> \- set after plastic beach, phase 3 (meaning sometime in 2010-2011) *all characters are over the age of 18*  
> \- smut, lemon and sexual themes specifically in chapter (2, 5, 6)  
> \- please feel free to leave any criticism, requests, or suggestions in the comments!
> 
> much love, and enjoy!  
> \- cobweb
> 
> *i do not own gorillaz, or gorillaz characters.

The strobe lights flashed, attacking the wailing audience, the dim setting slowly raising attention to the stage ahead, revealing where they stood, in their musty, glamorous glory, Gorillaz. Beat begun from the disregarded drummer, their vocalist picked up, audience members hollering, screaming his name, "2D! 2D!" They desperately chanted. Amongst the audio hardware and stage equipment, two bodies lingered: The extraordinary, multitalented guitarist of the group, Noodle, and of course, accompanied by a shirtless, bass-playing Murdoc.  
Though most focus was placed on the awkward vocalist of the group, anyone would tell you that eyes direct to Murdoc just as much. His devious demeanor mixed with his horrendous sultry attitude only allowed him to absorb more attention than already achieved through his somewhat odd appearance.  
As passionately as the group continued on, things came to a close eventually, where fans still cried out to them, declaring all of the love and adoration imaginable. As the curtain dropped, Noodle, 2D, Russel, and Murdoc all shuffled off-stage, weary and perspiring from the difficult set they completed. Pushing past crew members, Murdoc found his jacket, which he flung aside before he fled onstage hours before. The cool leather against his sweaty skin drove a shiver down his spine, all while he dug through his denim pockets for a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Offering a smoke to the clueless, tired 2D, he lit his own, followed by his companion's. Kicking his heels he shuffled off towards the backstage exit, only to hear someone calling out to him from the wings, their footsteps quickly nearing. As he whipped around he was met with a young, female face, her satisfying scent wafting around him. "Murdoc.. What a performance you created up there." She spoke. He snickered, "Well, I'm glad someone appreciates who really puts on the show." He gloated, taking a puff of smoke, exhaling it into the rafters above. Quickly, he glanced the woman up and down, noticing her outfit, which resembled nothing of a backstage crew member, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought that maybe you'd appreciate a little gift for tonight?" The girl said, pulling a small glass bottle from her jacket, handing Murdoc the unopened liquor." Eyes widening, he took ahold of the item, his sharp fingernails clinking against the glass lightly, "Nice, what a treasure you are." He said, a grin spreading across his face as he stowed the bottle away in his jacket. Once again, his eyes scrawled the girl in front of him, etching her lovely, elegant structure into his mind, meeting her eyes with a smirk, "Y'know miss, I'd be willing to get you something in return, for you coming all this way and offering me such a gift." He leaned in, "There's a bar just up the road. I was planning to visit just now, but why don't you and I go together." He spoke, finalizing his offer. The woman nodded, her already lidded eyelids covering her eyes more as she gently smiled.  
The pair had travelled the short distance up the road towards the establishment suggested by Murdoc, soon finding themselves on plastic bar stools, surrounded with bustling crowds of people, their body heat filling the room, the neon lights illuminating each of their faces as they drank, danced and mingled aimlessly. Murdoc leaned in towards his accompaniment, "What's your name, gorgeous?" He questioned. "(y/n)." The woman answered before taking a moment to remove her leather jacket, resting it beneath her crossed thighs. Murdoc waved down the eager bartender, to which he ordered another strong beverage, then gestured to (y/n) to ask for something of her own. The bartender came back a moment later with two of the same drink, taking a glance at both of them for a moment. (y/n) kept close watch on her drink, immediately picking it up as the mixologist set it down, before holding it in her lap, her other hand placed casually over the top, she looked back up to Murdoc, who watched as she made the small movement and let out a small chuckle to himself, "You scared of me of something?" He teased. (y/n) tilted her head, furrowing her brow, "Not you, but the others lurking about." She spoke. Murdoc smiled to himself, "Don't worry love, I'll keep an eye out for you." He said amorously. "I appreciate that." She leaned in, "I'd like to hear about you, Murdoc. Everyone sees you on stage all shirtless and what not, but what is your deal when you're out of the spotlight?" (y/n) asked, nestling her chin in her palm atop the bar counter. Murdoc flashed a smile, his sharp canines slipping front his thin bottom lip, "Well, I dabble in the same shirtless business, but other than that, I enjoy long walks on the beach, late night talks, blah blah blah..." He joked. The two exchanged a chuckle, before catching a glance in each other's eyes, Murdoc's desirous stare captivating (y/n) in devilish charm. "You are stunning, (y/n)." He expressed, quickly scanning her body, tracing the curvature of it with his gaze. Promptly, (y/n) cleared her throat, "I get that often, think you're smooth huh?" She teased, raising an eyebrow, cracking a smirk, to which Murdoc scoffed, imitating her tone, "Well if you'd like.." he leaned in, "We can get out of here and I can show you just how smooth at this stuff I am." Murdoc remarked. (Y/n)'s eyes snapped back onto his face. Breathing deep, she guzzled the last of her alcohol before leaving a quick nod in reply, gently biting her diminished lipstick. Leaning off his seat, Murdoc bore his teeth in relish, his long tongue grazing the tips of his angular teeth. The glare of his expression was enough to clear a slim path toward the door for both him and his lady, to which he almost instantly waved down a cab, ushering his accompaniment inside before ducking under the doorway beside her. The ride towards their destination felt agonizingly long. Throughout the extended drive, Murdoc took ease caressing (y/n)'s arm and shoulder, slowly slinking his way up to her neck. Barely grazing the soft skin of her nape, (y/n) tilted her head, allowing Murdoc more ground to cover, earning a soft chuckle out of him. Eventually, the pair reached Kong Studios, where their driver was paid, and (y/n), with Murdoc's hand resting on her back, was shown into the establishment, through the hallway, until she was stood affront the room to what was most likely his bedroom. Reaching over her, Murdoc unlatched the door, ever-so gently nudging (y/n) into the room, before closing and locking the door behind him once more.


	2. Murdoc's Bedroom

(y/n) eagerly turned towards Murdoc, before he lunged at her, deeply kissing him all while he quickly stripped off her clothes, her undergarments falling to the floor, his shirt close behind, allowing her to cling to the chain around his neck as he plunged into her lips once again. Murdoc wrangled his belt off the denim he wore, breaking his kiss with (y/n), his eyes glistened with desire, shoving her onto his dingy, creaky bed, the old thing wheezing out a few squeaks beneath the couple. Breathing heavy, (y/n) reached up to Murdoc, her palms brushing over his leathery skinned-chest annoying him with the sensuality of the gesture. He jerked her arms above her head using one hand, while the other slinked his trousers down. Without hesitation, he slammed his firm erection into (y/n)'s mouth, thrusting into her throat from above, her eyes trained on his as she gagged. He thrusted repeatedly, breathing heavily in rapture, finding himself alarmingly close to his peak in such a short amount of time. Murdoc took his cock from (y/n)'s mouth, opting to offer himself a few slow pumps, before deeply kissing (y/n) once again, her gargled moans suffocated in his mouth. His tongue began its descent at her lips, then town to her chin, then reaching her dainty neck, where he took his time gliding around, biting, and sucking at the soft skin, listening intently to the groans emanating from (y/n)'s lips, as she felt him chuckle against her skin. Once he'd left the amount of marks desired, Murdoc's tongue continued its path south, all while he gazed up into (y/n)'s lidded eyes. As his tongue met her middle, her hips twitched and bucked upward towards him, to which he snickered "Eager are we?". Murdoc slowly bowed his head down to her pussy, teasing his way around her vulva, before eventually meeting her clit, to which (y/n) released a breathy moan of enjoyment. He slid his tongue across her small bud for quite some time, kissing and lightly sucking at the clit and it's hood. Continuing in that area, Murdoc slipped two bony fingers inside her, curling them up, causing (y/n) to moan intensely in delight. On the edge of her climax, Murdoc devilishly stopped everything all together, sitting up to look at her, deeply chuckling at his little act he'd just pulled. A pout from (y/n), and a smirk from Murdoc, he shuffled his center up to her, aligning his dick with her now very moist cunt. He glanced up at her for a moment, before hungrily thrusting his way in, earning a gasp from (y/n) followed by a moan from both of the pair. Slowly but viscously, Murdoc pounded into (y/n), slanting his hips upward in order to hit all the important places of his woman. The frames of his old bed creaked and thwacked the wall as he furiously thrusted into (y/n), her firmly gripping the bed beneath her, loud, desperate moans escaping her lips, the increasing waves of pleasure flowing through her as Murdoc sped up the pace. Wailing his name (y/n) stared up into Murdoc's devilish eyes, which glared back down at her in lust before he threw his head back and let out his groans, rapidly thrusting into (y/n). She released her climax, clinging to Murdoc around his neck, breathing heavily as he continued thrusting in and out of her, the moisture she produced soaking his throbbing cock. Moaning and grunting, Murdoc quickly slid his cock from (y/n), ejaculating all over her lower stomach, sighing deeply as the last of his liquid oozed out on her, before falling to the mattress beside her, one of his hands dangling from the bed as he picked up a rag from the floor, offering it to (y/n), to which she soaked up his fluids, licking the excess from her fingers from where the towel couldn't absorb. Murdoc reached over to her, his fingers prodding at her breast, gently massaging it, earning a gentle smile in his direction from her. Murdoc hazy and drifting, he slowly fell asleep, (y/n) following suit soon after.


	3. Acquainted

The next morning, (y/n) groggily opened her eyes, vision slowly focusing in on the sleeping Murdoc beside her. She rose, taking a moment to stretch before finding her clothes, the articles of clothing sprawled all across the floor. Her clothes cool against her body, she used a cracked mirror across the room to wipe any smeared makeup from her face. Glancing back at the still dozing Murdoc, she scribbled a quick note for him, leaving it on the door, before shuffling out of the room. (y/n) headed towards whatever kitchen she could find, all while keeping her steps silent, as to not disturb anyone behind the doors she passed. When she had reached a kitchen, she took ease opening the fridge, scraping together what she could find for ingredients. On the stove sat a dank, dirtied pan, which (y/n) scrubbed ever - so thoroughly before cracking a few eggs onto the cast iron, placing some slices of bread aside them on the pan, allowing it to toast. Sprinkling in some lunchmeat from the fridge, she swished the egg-meat mixture around in the pan, moving the pieces of toast to another plate as to allow more room to scramble. Plates mismatching, (y/n) laid each a slice of bread, then splayed a sizable portion of egg mixture to each serving, the eggs sitting atop the thin slices of toast. Finding four forks she rested one against each meal, before being greeted with the shuffling of feet at the door. Turning towards the sound, she was met with a somewhat startled 2D. "Hey, I'm sorry to startle you." (y/n) gently spoke. 2D stood, his hands folded, his blank eyes focused on her with a still taken aback expression on his face. "I came home with Murdoc last night." (y/n) explained. Sighing in realization, he humbly spoke, "I'm 2D." Gently, (y/n) smiled, sharing her name with him. She turned back to the four plates of food, picking one up, offering it to 2D, earning a shocked expression from him, his gaze repeatedly switching between (y/n)'s face and the plate she held out to him. He motioned toward himself and a emitted a soft questioning noise, to which (y/n) warmly grinned, stretching her arm out towards him a little further. 2D so gently took the plate from (y/n)'s hand, admiring the gesture before glancing back down at her, "Thank you so very much." he spoke, a lisp accompanying his words, an adorable smile spreading across his cheeks. "You're very welcome, 2D." (y/n) replied, "By the way, if it's not too much trouble, could you maybe let me know where Noodle and Russel's rooms are? I'd like to leave some for them. " In gratitude, 2D offered to help take the plates to the others, as so he could help with directions as well as carrying the items. The two sauntered down the hallway, reaching Noodle's room first, where (y/n) left the covered food on the floor beside the doorway, following the same procedure for Russel, then to Murdoc's door, before they reached 2D's door at the far end of the hallway. "Do you maybe want to hang out with me for a bit? If you're busy I understand." He politely asked. (y/n) sweetly smiled and nodded, earning another adorable grin from 2D. She followed him into his room, where he sat down on the floor a front a small television, patting the plush carpet aside him. (y/n) down as 2D quickly began eating his food. She struck a conversation with him, hearing his view of the the show last night, admiring the passion he spoke with when discussing his love for creating music, the freedom of expression it gave him. 2D set his plate down beside him, breaking gaze with (y/n) for a moment. "You're really nice compared to the other friends Murdoc bring home." He softly exclaimed, turning back to her, exchanging a gentle smile. The two quietly stared at each other for a moment, before 2D cleared his throat and offered to turn the television on, flipping through till they had found a sweet cartoon. (y/n) hugged her knees as she watched, giggling to herself at the playful slapstick comedy. With each laugh 2D glanced over to her for a second, before imitating her chuckle. A couple episodes later, the pair had found themselves mildly bored, opting to turn off the TV. (y/n) sighed, "2D are you hungry at all still? I know I didn't make a huge amount of food." She questioned. Placing a slender hand across his stomach, 2D gently furrowed his brow, "A bit yeah." He replied. (y/n) leaned back on her hands, legs stretching out of her previous position, "There's a place in town that does like, burgers and stuff if you want?" She offered. 2D grinned, nodding at the idea, seeming fairly excited.  
Half an hour had passed, 2D and (y/n) had found their way to the diner and began placing their orders. (y/n) held up her card as a means of pay, to which 2D almost swatted her hand away, inserting his own card in the machine, "Please, I've got it." he proclaimed, his head tilted, brow slightly askew. Prideful, he took a step back from the register, (y/n) close behind, the pair idling as their food was made. (y/n) glanced over at 2D, who leant his thin figure against the wall, "2D your hair looks really good in this light." She commented. Taken aback by the compliment, which was somewhat out of the blue, 2D grinned, "Thank you!" He gushed, running a hand through a tuft of his hair, smiling to himself, his gaze set on the floor. A waitress called out their order number over the counter, to which (y/n) picked up their respective tray, 2D guiding her towards a table near the window, where they sat across from each other, passing and exchanging the food towards either side. Having not eaten yet, (y/n) almost immediately unwrapped her cheeseburger, noshing out large bites from it, sighing in approval. 2D grinned down at her, chin resting in his hand as he individually ate his fries. Realizing the fact that she had wolfed down a cheeseburger in barely a few minutes, she cleared her throat, daintily blotting around her mouth with a napkin. "2D." (y/n) began, "2D.. Would you rather me call you Stuart?" She asked, wincing slightly in fear of offending him. 2D cocked his head, nodding in approval to himself, "I would be happy with that." He replied, earning a smile of agreement from the woman across him. Once the pair had finished their meals, they made their way out towards the streets. Doors exited, they turned to face each other. "Thanks for letting me chill with you." (y/n) remarked, Stuart grinned, "Thank you too." He added. The two lingered for a moment, "Could I have your number?" 2D stuttered, folding a hand behind his neck, anxiously scratching the skin. Enthusiastically, (y/n) obliged, followed by their exchange of contact information. Staring up at Stuart, (y/n) grinned once more, before friendly patting his arm, and turning in the other direction to leave, parting ways with Stuart for hopefully not too long.


	4. Noodle, Darling

A week preceding her morning with 2D, (y/n) had left her apartment in search of some new clothes, as she had begun running out of outfit combinations. Down the sidewalk she fled, catching a bus towards the mall, where she leant against the window, viewing the tall buildings that whizzed by her. Reaching her destination she thanked her driver, and walked the short distance to the entrance, where she was greeted with the bustling crowds, the crowds that hummed in harmony, crowds with heels and soles that clicked in imperfect unison against the firm floors. Scanning storefronts she found her way to a fairly current store, where basic clothing items were easy to find, pieces of clothing that were easy to accompany with accessories. Through the store she browsed, taking quick moments to ponder the articles that caught her eye. Once she'd found a couple pieces that appealed to her she checked out, and headed on the the same repetitious quest.  
Two or three stores later, progress made, thought processes not needing to reach above average. However, the fourth store that (y/n) happened upon struck a different chord. Making her way to the middle of the boutique she was greeted with Noodle of all people, the most miraculous and stunning finds out of her entire shopping trip. Inconspicuously, (y/n) shuffled through clothing near her, which caught the attention of her muse in no time at all, "Hey groupie." Noodle teased, tapping on (y/n)'s shoulder. Whipping around (y/n) raised an eyebrow, grinning playfully, "Nice to meet you, Noodle." She said, exchanging a polite handshake from the other woman. "Thanks for breakfast the other day by the way, and also for making 2D's day." She admired, "And making Murdoc's night." She not-so-quietly muttered to herself. "He told you about me?" (y/n) exclaimed. "Of course he did!" Noodle remarked. "Say, are you down for shopping together? I'm the slightest bit interested in you now, (y/n)." She lowly chirped, earning an amused nod from (y/n). The two continued through a few stores, helping one another pick out some choices of clothing, eventually deciding to visit the food court for some lunch, opting for a simple sandwich chain.  
The pair had ordered their meals, (y/n)'s debit card amount somewhat decreased, they sat at a near table enjoying their food. "(y/n), there's one more store I'd like to visit if its alright?" Noodle asked between bites, some food still in her mouth as she chewed, to which (y/n) obliged without question. Finishing up their food, the two left the dining area, playfully bantering as they had for the past while. Coming up on the store, Noodle strode in, her denim shorts swinging back and forth in melody with her movements. Poking through some items she smiled to herself and turned back to (y/n), "What do you think?" She asked, holding the pieces up to her body. "I like it." (y/n) replied, a frown of approval on her face, "I'm not sure how I feel about this choice right this moment." Noodle said, chewing her lip, before suddenly cocking an eyebrow and looking up, a pensive look on her face. "Everything alright Noodle?" (y/n) asked, to which Noodle turned to face (y/n) once again, before pointing her head in the direction of the fitting rooms, motioning a hand for (y/n) to follow her. The two made their way through the women ruffling through racks of clothing, a few men tagging alongside them, some sporting bored expressions on their faces. Reaching the fitting rooms, Noodle ushered into one, (y/n) placing herself against the wall outside, before Noodle looked back at her, raising her eyebrows, motioning (y/n) inside with her hand. (y/n) paused a second, before following Noodle in. Hanging her bags upon the hooks, Noodle began stripping her clothes off, first pulling her leather jacket, then her silver tank, her denim shorts close behind, glancing at (y/n) through the mirror, locking eyes with her every few moments. Pausing for a moment, Noodle seemed to somewhat marvel at her own body, before slipping on the clothes she came to try on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she placed her hands on her hips, then at her sides, then on her neck, turning to the side, closing her legs, and testing several positions to gauge her fondness of the outfit. Noodle turned to (y/n), "So, what do you think?" She asked, holding her arms out, a curious smile poking its way into her cheek. Taking liberty of scanning her body, (y/n) nodded, before straightening out Noodle's collar, an eager grin on her face, "It's lovely." She complimented. "I think so too." Noodle remarked, before taking her outfit off once more, and slipping back into her former attire. Clutching the hangers she left the fitting rooms, and made her way to the register, where she exchanged money, and a smile with the cashier before heading out, (y/n) trailing behind her. "Say would you maybe want to come hang out back at the studio? I'm sure 2D would like to see you." Noodle generously offered, to which (y/n) almost instantly approving.  
Making their way back to Kong Studios, Noodle chatted more with (y/n) as she drove them both back to her place (y/n) amusing Noodle with fun stories she had to tell from her life, Noodle's laughter filling the car as the two joked and entertained each other. Every so often, when making a point, Noodle would place her free hand on (y/n)'s shoulder, or sometimes her thigh, squeezing either body part before smiling and placing her hand back on the steering wheel, a good energy filling the vehicle as they approached Kong Studios. Ushering (y/n) into her home, Noodle made her way down the hallway, before she pointed at 2D's door, "He's probably in there if you wanna see him, I'll just be down the hall if you need me." She piped. "Thanks Noodle, thank you for letting me chill with you today." (y/n) sweetly praised, to which Noodle placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder, stroking (y/n)'s collarbone with her thumb. "Of course, I'll see you around." She smiled, turning back to the hallway. Knocking on the door, (y/n) swung her arms back and forth, awaiting a reply which eventually came from the confused 2D opening his door, his face immediately lighting up when he saw (y/n), "Heya!" He greeted, earning a giggle and a matching greeting from (y/n). Shuffling in, the two sat beside each other, criss-cross-leggedly, the plush carpet greeting their legs. "Noodle said you were talking about me?" (y/n) jested, peering up at Stuart, her head slanted down, an eyebrow cocked. "Maybe." 2D confirmed, mirroring (y/n)'s expression, his black, blood infused irises concentrated on her. Clearing his throat, he reached to the opposite side of him, facing away from (y/n) for a moment, flipping back around a second later, rolling paper, and a generous amount of marajuana, folding and rolling the paper around the weed, and sealing the paper with his saliva. Fumbling around the shag carpet, his hand gliding over the thick wool strands, he tried his hardest to find his lighter, to which he heard a clicking sound. Whipping around, (y/n) held a flame, her own lighter in hand offering it to Stuart. A grin and a nod from him, he lit his joint, taking a puff from it, exhaling up towards his ceiling, his frail forearm resting on his bent knee, the other leg outstretched in front of him. Turning to (y/n), who was idly browsing her phone, he offered a hit, to which she obliged, grateful. "Up for a horror movie?" 2D asked, (y/n) exhaling a puff of smoke, handed the joint back to Stuart, nodding at the idea, to which he pointed towards a stack of DVD's affront them, suggesting (y/n) select one, before he took another few hits of his cigarette. Crawling the short distance on all fours, she chose one of the classics, before leaning back on her heels to slot the disc into the player, the TV screen immediately lighting up in response, the menu screen booting up.  
Another shared boof later, the horror movie had finished. (y/n) and 2D had huddled underneath their individual blankets, which Stuart had happily placed on both of them. Sighing, (y/n) stretched, the hems of her tucked shirt momentarily releasing from her jeans as she raised her arms. 2D copied her, stretching, and cracking is neck a couple times back and forth, as well as his knuckles. "Is this what you do all day Stuart?" (y/n) asked shifting her body as to face him more, still leaning herself against the footboard of his bed. Looking up for a moment in thought, before glancing back at her, "I guess." He shrugged, a nervous smile creeping across his cheeks. "Super relaxing." (y/n) admired, crossing her arms, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling, breathing deep, the unique scent of Stuart, mixed with weed filling her nose, warmly enveloping her for a moment. Turning back to 2D, she noticed his blank stare towards her, "Everything alright?" She asked, to which he somewhat violently shook his head, "Yeah!" He expressed before clearing his throat, tugging at the back of his shaggy, cobalt blue hair a few times. Softly, (y/n) giggled to herself, crawling a little closer to 2D, "Stu, I know I've said this before but I just love your hair oh-so much." She sweetly complimented, "It looks so soft." She added. Stuart grinned, looking down, running a hand through a lock of it, sweeping it away from his forehead towards the back of his head, omitting his bangs from view. "Would it be okay if I touched it?" (y/n) cautiously asked. Stuart bit his lip for a moment, looking down at his legs, glancing back down at (y/n) a moment later, "For sure." He grinned. Copying his expression, (y/n) sat up somewhat as to reach his head, compensating for their height difference. Reaching closer to his hair, Stuart's breath hitched, wincing his head away slightly, before breathing out slowly, relaxing as (y/n)'s gentle hand slid through a lock of his hair, her fingertips grazing his scalp. Softly tugging at the strands as she pulled away and reached back in, 2D closed his eyes as (y/n) petted and gently massaged his head. Less than a minute later, she removed her hands. Fairly close to him, she sweetly smiled, slowly stroking his shoulder, comforting him. She swung her knees out from under her, sitting back down normally again. "You feel like going out somewhere again?" Stuart piped up, "There's a little park in the city here from what I remember." He continued. "That sounds really nice Stu." (y/n) agreed, shuffling around the carpet, retrieving her jacket.  
Through the park the pair traversed, gracefully striding through the evening air, as twilight dawned on them, the sky lighting up in a pinkish-orange hue. The two casually chatted, exchanging small jokes and anecdotes about themselves, finding relations in life stories, accept for those about 2D while he was on tour. His eyes trained on the ground affront him, Stuart noticed a small patch of wild buttercups that sprouted along the cracks of the moss-stone pathway. His words stopped abruptly as he bent the somewhat far distance down, scooping up a few. Straightening back up, he turned, facing down at (y/n) offering her the small amount of buttercups, which looked oh-so tiny amidst his large, pale, fairly thin hands. Smiling at the adorable gesture, (y/n) clutched the small stems of the buttercups in her fingers, before lifting the strap of her tank top that lie underneath her jacket, tucking the stems of the flowers beneath her bra strap, securing them as they rested against her collarbones. Looking back up at 2D she thanked him, both of their bodies facing each other. "Do you feel like getting some food? I'll pay." (y/n) offered just as she had during their time spent together before. 2D agreed almost instantly, to which (y/n) suggested that they invite Noodle as well, something that Stuart was also obliged to the idea of, taking his phone to call her. About a minute later, the trio had agreed that pizza be the best choice of place to dine at. Walking the short distance, (y/n) and 2D found Noodle already outside the small restaurant, she really wasn't kidding about "coming right away." Following her inside, all of them found themselves seated in a booth, 2D across from the two girls, who had already begun their squirrel-like speak as they chatted. Still quite interested in what Stuart and her had been talking about during their stroll in the park, (y/n) opted to ask both of the band members about their careers, hearing their different, vast tales of the industry. Touring, technique, stress, and Murdoc all topics of interest for them as they both expressed their insider-worthy stories of the last 10 years in the business. As a large shared pizza was placed amidst their glasses of soda, the group somehow got towards the topic of fans, eventually specifying to the topic of those that stay the night. "I've had my fair share of em." Noodle confidently expressed. Looking directly at (y/n) as she spoke, grinning at the thought. "You would know about being a fan wouldn't you." She teased. "Oh, Murdoc!" She imitated (y/n), embarrassing her friend who blushed profusely, before playfully nudging Noodle, smiling awkwardly, all while 2D silently snickered along. Finishing their food, the group bid their goodbyes outside the restaurant, Noodle and Stuart exchanging hugs with (y/n) before she turned to walk the short distance back to her apartment.  
Turning the key to her door, (y/n) hung her jacket against the back of it, before shuffling into her room, changing out of the clothes she'd worn the entirety of the day, into something more comfortable, making sure to leave 2D's buttercups on her nightstand to dry. Taking care of her hygiene in the bathroom, she showered, and cleaned up before making her way over to her small sofa, where she pulled out her laptop and began aimlessly browsing it for a while.  
Amidst winding down for the night, her phone buzzed, receiving a text from an unknown number, "Hey, it's Noodle! Up for a midnight drive?"


	5. Moving Fast

Apartment bound, Noodle sped her car over to (y/n)'s place. Upon arrival, she found her muse awaiting her in the apartment lobby, lingering in the doorway for a moment before pushing her way outside. Barely dressed, she climbed into Noodle's fairly expensive car, swinging her legs in after her torso had already seated itself. The fresh, cool breeze, lost after the door swung closed, the pair speeding off into the night, through the illuminated streets, streets luminous with only that of tall office buildings and shops, the streets empty of any traffic whatsoever. (y/n) turned to Noodle, who's gaze was focused on the quiet roads ahead of her, the red and green traffic lights shone her features a second each as they whizzed by. "So what's up with the invite to this?" (y/n) asked, touching her elbow to Noodle's as both of their arms shared the division piece between them. "Why not?" Noodle flatly answered, glancing over at (y/n) for a moment, before darting her deep brown eyes back towards the road, a smirk stretching across one half of her face, her eye narrowing for a second. "Let's go to the ocean." She suggested as (y/n) rolled down the window, allowing herself to breathe in the city air as it fluttered all across her face. Reaching the outskirts of the city, the road dimmed, the headlights of Noodle's car being the only illumination affront them. As they approached the ocean, Noodle parked their car just before the pavement turned to rock and rubble. Noodle hopped out of the vehicle, and jumped up onto the hood of her car, motioning (y/n) to follow suit, a soft smile creeping up her cheeks as the other girl leapt to take a seat beside her. Placing a hand on (y/n)'s shoulder, she stroked the arm of her friend, breathing deep, the salty ocean scent cooling her body. The tide lapped at the rocks and boulders that lay at the shore instead of sand, the deep-blue, almost black sea rolling out towards the horizon, meeting it's indigo, foggy sky, the entire land visible dark with only the full moon to light up the land. Leaning over, Noodle rested her head atop (y/n)'s bare shoulder, nuzzling her cheek into it, to which (y/n) placed her head on Noodle's, her hand moving its way up to twirl and stroke her soft, jet-black hair. Noodle's hand found its way grazing over (y/n)'s bare collarbones, tracing the indent where the bone lie, her fingers gliding across the base of her neck before she sat up, her body facing (y/n) their eyes meeting. "You are beautiful, Noodle." (y/n) sweetly marveled, her voice gentle, almost as hushed as the sound of the waves that rolled upon the rocks below. Noodle smiled, her eyes glancing down for a moment, her shoulder pointing inwards, her chin nudging it before turning back to meet (y/n)'s gaze once again, placing her thin hand across the girl's soft, exposed thigh. The two drew closer, their lips meeting in a kiss. Waves crashing beneath them, their arms bound each other's bodies close, the warmth of their bodies enveloping both of them simultaneously as they pulled and grasped at one another's clothing, trying all they could to get even closer. "Get in the car, we're gonna go back to the studio." Noodle breathed out between kisses, (y/n)'s tongue already halfway down her neck, kissing and nibbling at the fair skin.  
The drive home felt unbearably long, especially for (y/n), who had Noodle's hand firmly gripping her thigh, massaging the inner area every so often. Finally they arrived at Kong Studios, and with more curtesy than Murdoc had a few nights ago, Noodle and (y/n) quietly shuffled down the hallway towards Noodle's room. The door locked, and their breath heavy, Noodle deeply kissed (y/n), their lips harmoniously colliding over and over in a gentle rhythm. (y/n) slid her arms up Noodle's back, unclipping her bra beneath her sheer t-shirt, detaching from her face to pull both her shirt and the garment from her torso. Eagerly, (y/n) kissed and licked all along Noodle's sweet skin, reaching her neck, where she took ease gliding her tongue across her skin, listening to Noodle's gentle whimpers. As (y/n) concentrated on Noodle's collarbones, Noodle tugged at (y/n)'s shirt, signaling for her to take it off. The two separated for a moment to allow (y/n) to pull her shirt from her body, her bra following close behind. Noodle firmly gripped (y/n)'s shoulders, pushing her down onto her bed, the cool sheets comforting her fall. Climbing on top, Noodle leaned down to kiss (y/n) once more, before travelling down to her neck, licking the skin just as her partner had done a minute prior. "Tell me (y/n).." She began, "Have you ever had sex with another girl?" Noodle spoke, her breath warm against (y/n)'s chest. "Once or twice." (y/n) replied, breathing out airy moans as Noodle began teasing her tongue across her breasts. "Would you agree that girls are better at this than boys?" Noodle questioned, looking up at (y/n), a smirk spreading across her face. Biting her lip, (y/n) nodded, earning a gentle chuckle from Noodle, who bowed her head back down to (y/n)'s stomach, kissing the skin, gazing up at her partner between each kiss, before sliding her tongue down to the hem of (y/n)'s shorts, grazing her fingers just beneath the waistband, feeling (y/n) twitch in anticipation. Slowly, Noodle pulled (y/n)'s shorts from her body, leaving her completely nude aside from panties. Noodle took liberty of the situation, rubbing (y/n)'s eager pussy through the fabric of her panties, earning whimpers from the girl, her eyebrows furrowing in gentle pleasure. The two stared at each other intently as Noodle took her hand from (y/n)'s center to place them on either side of her face, positioning herself overtop (y/n). "So, how do you want this to go?" Noodle asked, her eyes trained on (y/n)'s intimidating her with her gaze, her thumb grazing across (y/n)'s clit. With flustered silence on (y/n)'s behalf, Noodle gently chuckled once more, "It's up to me then." she said, before standing up aside the bed, taking her bottoms off completely. Positioning her own pussy atop (y/n)'s face she glanced down, seeing (y/n) move her hands, placing them on Noodle's body, guiding her torso down until she was sat on (y/n)'s lips, to which she began licking at her core. (y/n)'s hands remained on Noodle's hips as she continued eating her out, Noodle grinding her hips down as to create more friction with (y/n)'s tongue. With a quick maneuver (y/n) lifted Noodle from her face, gently laying her down on her bed across the sheets, positioning her face between her partner's legs again. She began kissing and licking at the fair skin in front of her, eagerly pressing her tongue at Noodle's clit, listening intently as her moans grew more intense, feeling Noodle's hand on the back of her head, gripping fistfuls of (y/n)'s hair as she twitched in delight. (y/n) smirked against the skin of her partner, slipping two fingers inside Noodle, flicking them upwards, earning a heavy moan from Noodle. Slowly, (y/n) began pumping her fingers in and out, her tongue still dancing across Noodle's clit. Gradually speeding up, Noodle grew closer and closer to climax. Noodle groaned out (y/n)'s name, her breathing intensifying, her moans quickening. Soon enough, she had squirted all over (y/n)'s hand and chin. Noodle sat up, smiling at (y/n) who was wiping her face. "You did pretty good." Noodle chirped, pecking (y/n) on the cheek before wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "But I could do better." She boasted. (y/n) raised an eyebrow, with a somewhat offended look on her face. Noodle giggled, amused by (y/n)'s expression, as she leaned in to kiss her. The heat amped up as Noodle slipped her tongue inside (y/n)'s mouth, passionately enveloping her partner in the kiss, their sweaty scents mixing in the aroma throughout the room as they shared a moment. Laying (y/n) down, Noodle felt the wetness growing beneath (y/n)'s panties which were still on. She broke the kiss and gently nudged (y/n) down into the bed before standing up beside the bed. Noodle walked to the other side of the room where she fiddled with a cord for a moment, before turning back around to face the bed, her hands behind her back as she strode towards to the bed. Sat aside (y/n)'s body, Noodle pulled her into a kiss once again, using one of her hands to part (y/n)'s legs, and using her other hand to press a switch on the toy she picked up. Somewhat startled, (y/n)'s eyes darted down to the vibrator which Noodle held on her partner's clit, pressing the toy into her skin through the fabric of her panties. (y/n) let out a moan at the sudden stimulation as Noodle giggled at her reaction, kissing (y/n)'s neck a few times, using her free hand to hold one of (y/n)'s wrists firmly against the bed. "Doesn't that feel good?" Noodle quipped into (y/n)'s ear, nibbling at the lobe. (y/n) shivered at her words, listening to the sound of Noodle's breathing in her ear, as well as the muffled sounds of her vibrator. "Answer me." Noodle said sternly, turning the intensity of the vibrator up a little higher, her grip on (y/n)'s wrist tightening. "Yes.." (y/n) groaned out, followed by a series of moans at the waves of pleasure that breezed through her body. Noodle breathed out a sigh of approval, smirking into the nape of (y/n)'s neck, gently biting the skin. (y/n) felt her head grow foggy, leaning her head back in satisfaction as the feeling of climax grew closer and closer. In response to this action, Noodle quickly turned off the toy on (y/n)'s clit, earning a whimper from her. Noodle pouted teasingly at (y/n), chuckling to herself mischievously, pecking (y/n) on the cheek before turning the toy back on at the lowest possible setting. (y/n) breathed out gently, feeling her orgasm idling just out of her reach. Desperate for more, she bucked upwards, to which Noodle turned off the toy once more, staring down at (y/n), her eyes lidded, "Not yet.." She whispered, her hands delicately fondling (y/n)'s breasts. Once again, Noodle switched the vibrator on, amused by (y/n)'s reaction. (y/n)'s groans grew louder as Noodle bumped up the toy's intensity. "Ah.. Noodle." (y/n) moaned out, gripping tightly on Noodle's pillowy thigh, "I'm close." She breathed. "I know." Noodle said, her face painted with a mix of mischief and pride, "But I still don't want you to cum just yet." She whispered, turning the toy off once more. (y/n) frustratingly groaned. Noodle traced circles around (y/n)'s cunt with her finger, smirking to herself, pleased with her handiwork. "Please." (y/n) whispered, shutting her eyes tightly. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Noodle asked. "Please, Noodle." (y/n) spoke softly. "Louder, (y/n)." Noodle pressed, her hand still tightly grasping one of (y/n)'s wrists. "Please!" (y/n) practically wailed. Noodle chuckled deeply before switching on the vibrator, feeling (y/n) body pulse beside her. She grew closer and closer to climax again, letting out a series of moans, feeling Noodle's lips pressed in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. "Cum for me." Noodle whispered, turning up the intensity of the vibrator as high as it could go. (y/n) cried out, finally releasing what had been held back, gripping tightly against Noodle, her moans filling the room as she twitched. Finishing, (y/n) relaxed into the sheets beneath her, Noodle slinking down to join her at her side. The pair turned to face each other, Noodle tracing and gently stroking (y/n)'s resting arm. Nestling closer to each other, the two clung to each other's nude bodies, sighing as their skin collided, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Sweet Aftermath

The rain-scented breeze, blew in through the drawn curtain, the white cotton swaying in the current in which the wind swirled into the room, awakening (y/n). In Noodle's arms she still laid, their nude bodies still holding their position as they had huddled close the night prior. (y/n) tilted her head to gaze upon the other girl's sleeping face, her long eyelashes gently resting atop her pronounced eye-bags, an expression of relaxation and peace painted across face, a small grin still creeping the corner of her lips, similar to the smile she wore in waking life. Noodle's body lay on its side, one of her pale legs intertwined with the white duvet. Trailing up across the curves of her waist and hips, (y/n)'s eyes met Noodle's shoulder, the arm extending from it, draping over her cuddle-partner's back, her ebony hair gently draped across her neck, the tips reaching just above her collarbone. Awakening from her slumber, Noodle's eyes fluttered open, her gaze set on (y/n), who's eyes were still roaming her body. From (y/n)'s back she slid her hand, gliding her fingertips over (y/n)'s shoulder, before caressing her cheek, breathing deeply, a pleased, gentle expression on her face. Dipping her head down slightly from the pillow, (y/n) connected her lips with Noodle's in a sweet, tender kiss. Resting her head in the crook of (y/n)'s neck, Noodle closed her eyes as the other girl gently played with her hair using one hand. Meeting faces again, the pair gently kissed once again, leaving quick pecks at each others lips, before colliding for much longer periods of time. Noodle's hand slinked back through (y/n)'s hair, while (y/n) slid her nails across Noodle's back, their lips continuously creating friction. Rolling on top of (y/n)'s Noodle kissed (y/n) for a moment again, wasting no time slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. A nibble taken at the lip, Noodle made her way down to (y/n)'s neck, generously kissing and licking the smooth skin, listening to the soft harmonious noises that emitted (y/n)'s mouth, her breath hitching in reaction to the gentle pleasure. Noodle continued south, walking down (y/n)'s twitching body, not leaving a spot untouched of her chest, stomach and hips. Reaching (y/n)'s center, Noodle glanced up at (y/n), before massaging her inner thighs with her fingers, kissing the soft flesh atop her pubic bone. Pushing herself back up, Noodle planted a kiss on (y/n)'s lips, before returning down below, where she slowly slid her tongue from (y/n)'s ass, up her slit, all the way up to her clit. Teasingly, Noodle danced around (y/n)'s lips, before finally giving in, and attacking the small bud that lie in the center. (y/n) moaned at the feeling she had been anticipating, reaching her hand up to her own mouth, biting down on a finger. Noodle wasted no time in slipping two fingers inside (y/n), curling them upwards. Spreading her twitching legs, (y/n) arched her back, sounds of ecstasy escaping her lips with each stroke Noodle' took at her clit. Glancing down, (y/n) found herself intimidated by Noodle, who stared up at her intently, her eyes lidded in passion, before she sank her gaze back down, increasing the intensity of what she was giving (y/n). Rolling her eyes closed, (y/n) leaned her head back into the sheets, her arms extending behind her, gripping the headboard, heavy in rapture, her moans growing their loudest as she reached orgasm. Tipping into the end of her climax, (y/n) relaxed against the bed, Noodle kissing her forehead before leaning up on her elbow beside the other girl. Turning over, obligated to return the favor, (y/n) dragged a hand down Noodle's body, hovering her hand over Noodle's center, glancing up at her for permission, "I'll be fine, don't worry." Noodle said, interlacing her fingers with the hand (y/n) had laid on her. "I just couldn't help myself at pleasuring you, you just looked so beautiful." She added, sweetly smiling down at (y/n), leaving the girl's face painted with a mixed expression of confusion, and satisfaction. "What do you say I order in some pancakes, god knows if we have food in our fridge." Noodle offered, breathing a brief chuckle before she slid a slender hand up through her untamed hair. (y/n) agreed, her stomach growling happily at the pleasant thought of food. Standing up from the bed, Noodle searched beneath her and (y/n)'s pile of clothes on the floor for her phone, her nude body on full display. Her phone at hand she sat back down on the bed aside (y/n), who had huddled herself under the soft, white sheets, the two selecting what they wanted off of the online menu which they scrolled through. Their order put in place, Noodle rose once again, slipping on a random hoodie and set of shorts from the floor, shaking her head as to even out her wild hair, before turning back to face (y/n), "I'm gonna wait at the door, I don't really want Murdoc stealing our food." She giggled to herself, "You wait right here, I'll come back in just a bit." She added, a small grin popping onto her face, before she slipped out the door, blowing a kiss to (y/n) as she shut it behind her. Sitting up, (y/n) picked up her clothes from the floor, sliding them back onto her. A brisk knock came at the door, to which (y/n) paused, her shirt still in her hand, unsure of how to respond, "Hi?" she croaked, quickly attempting to put on her top as the door creaked open, a curious Russel peering in as it swung inside the room, the two staring at each other for a moment. Embarrassed, her cold, hard-ish nipples clearly sticking up beneath her thin tank top, (y/n) dumbfoundedly blinked at Russel. "Noodle brought you home?" He questioned, the husk, low tone of his voice almost intelligible. He quickly eyed her up and down, before nodding to her. Closing the door without another word. (y/n) sat, unsure really of how to react, deciding to idle on the bed until Noodle came back, a moment which greeted her only a few minutes later. A white paper bag at hand, Noodle excitedly greeted (y/n) again, gently shaking the bag, sitting back down on the bed.  
Their food devoured, (y/n) and Noodle leaned back on their hands, a comfortable silence settling into the room. "Thank you, Noodle." (y/n) said, Noodle waving her hand at the girl, before rubbing her shoulder, "My pleasure, (y/n)." The two smiled at each other, before (y/n) stood up, "I should probably get going then." She began, grabbing her phone beside her, turning back to Noodle, who stood up and strode towards the girl in front of her, placing a soft hand on her cheek, the other on her waist, leaning in. The two shared a small kiss, their faces still close even as they detached, "See you again soon, (y/n)." Noodle spoke, her voice so gentle it could be mistaken for the wind that breezed through the cotton curtains, all through the room. A small blush on her face, (y/n) left the room, closing the door as she exited, now staring down the long hallway towards the front door. The bright, almost fluorescent carpet quieted her steps as she crept down the hallway, careful as to not disturb the boys that lurked around the house. Somewhat uneasy with the uncomfortable silence around her, (y/n) stopped in her tracks, taking a peek in all directions, her gaze meeting with Russel once again, who idled at the end of the hall, his large figure looming in the distance, unsteadily still, before he calmly signed a greeting with his two fingers upon his forehead, an action of which (y/n) copied back at him, smiling, a relief of tension warming her body as she left Kong Studios.


	7. Encounters and Run-ins

For several weeks, (y/n) had put her head down, putting in extra hours at her job whenever possible, pushing many hundreds into her savings every seven days. (y/n)'s career at the local café had always gone swimmingly, working her way up from just a barista to a head manager over there. While she usually had her duties elsewhere, she often enjoyed the more fast-paced days, the days where she would be thrust upon the main floor, taking orders, brewing beverages of all sorts, all sorted to different individuals. Each day at front desk, (y/n)'d meet all different kinds of people, with their funky orders, and funky personalities. Across the wall sat the regulars, a laptop perched in front of them, their keyboards clicking away to their deadlines and creative writings. Teenagers flocking amidst the counters of customers, chatting aimlessly after their school hours, freely shuffling across the ceramic tile.   
6:00 o' clock struck on Friday evening, (y/n)'s third week of strenuous career-work; she had finally finished up for the day. To the break-room she fled, changing quickly into more comfortable clothing, tossing her apron onto a hook nearby, turning to wave to her colleagues, before making my way out into the night. Twilight dawning on the horizon, she strolled home, passing through the park nearby her apartment, which lie a few streets east. Rounding the pavement amidst the barren park, (y/n) sighed, the cool air warming her with joviality, enjoying the feeling of walking after a long day at work. Despite how empty the park was, a group of men made their way through the park too, (y/n) watched as they crossed in front of her, walking in the opposite direction, stopping in their tracks before her, blocking her path simultaneously, "Where are you headed, gorgeous?" The man on the far left sneered, eyeing her up and down. Around the group (y/n) attempted to pass, to which the trio halted her again. "Don't be rude sweetheart, we're just tryna talk with ya." Another man chuckled, his hand making its way around her forearm, firmly grasping. The leather-gloved hand of another member of the group met (y/n)'s breast, squeezing it as he pleased. Wailing out, (y/n) began to panic, clearly unable to free herself from three, tall, aggressive men. "Hey!" A voice called out behind (y/n), one farther from her, a voice unlike her aggressors. Still crying out, (y/n) felt the man holding her back knock into her, before dragging off of her, the two other men not far behind. Whipping around, backing away quickly, she saw the three, faces in the pavement beneath her, a large figure looming over them. Tilting her head up, (y/n) met eyes with him, of all people. Russel, fucking, Hobbs. Ignoring the coincidence of running into him, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, still in shock of all that had just happened, gripping Russel for protection. Somewhat reluctantly, he placed a hand on her back, accompanying her away from the three men that lie on the concrete. A fair distance from them, (y/n), still holding onto Russel, whispered, "Thank you." She spoke. "No problem." He answered, patting her head. Embarrassed with how she clung so tightly to Russel, (y/n) detached herself from him, brushing herself off, "Sorry." She profusely apologized, to which Russel simply glanced down at her, breathing a brief chuckle, smiling gently to himself. "I'm, (y/n)." She introduced herself, "I know." Russel wasted no time in admitting. Looking up at him, an eyebrow cocked, she emitted a questioning noise. Before any words slipped from her mouth, Russel added, "I asked Noodle about you." Nodding in understanding, (y/n) awkwardly walked alongside Russel, the pair soon meeting the entrance of the park. Pausing in her tracks (y/n) spoke, "Thanks again, Russel." She said, holding out her hand to shake his, him quickly mirroring the gesture. "Well, you're welcome, but I'm not letting you walk home on your own." He insisted, staring (y/n) deep in the eyes, somewhat intimidatingly.  
Ushering (y/n) back to her apartment, Russel attempted at small talk, trying his best at comforting the still uneased (y/n). Reaching her building, (y/n) turned to him, "Thank you very much." She spoke, a gentle smile spreading across her timid-expressioned face, Russel nodding in reply, "Tell Noodle and 2D I said hi." (y/n) added, before waving and making her way inside. Up her elevator and into her apartment, she took extra time ensuring her door was locked and secure, before removing her coat, and turning on every light in the house.   
After a brisk shower, (y/n) clambered into bed, propping her head up atop a pillow, her phone already buzzing, a whirlwind of texts from Noodle, who had most likely heard what happened from Russel. Picking up the vibrating device, she glanced at the screen to her messages, her inbox overflowing with words and paragraphs from Noodle, with one below from 2D, "Are you okay?" It read. Holding off on Noodle for a moment, she assured the timid 2D that she was in fact, alright, and safe at home, comfortable and warm beneath a blanket. Message sent to him, (y/n) warmly smiled to herself, before preparing for the heaps of reading she was enabled to read from Noodle.


End file.
